Voldemort Meets The Dursleys
by Ronnie R15
Summary: What happens when the Dark Lord Voldemort meets the Dursleys, come find out.


A simple idea I had while watching one of the Harry Potter movies. Pretty happy to have finally made Harry Potter story too. Also, I have a poll up if anyone is interested in that. Hope you all enjoy the story and please remember to review!

* * *

 **Voldemort Meets The Dursleys**

Stepping over the dead Order members; Hestia and Dedalus, the Dark Lord Voldemort entered a new room in the newly discovered safe house with the disgraced Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. Seeing another one of his Death Eaters quickly approaching him Voldemort slowly turned towards him. Once he made it to his master the approaching Death Eater stopped and got on his knees bowing to his lord.

"My lord." The Death Eater said sweating hoping that his lord would be pleased and not use the Cruciatus curse on him.

"Am I to understand that you sent the message?" Voldemort asked the kneeling Death Eater.

"Yes my lord." The Death Eater answered. "I've sent word of our success as soon as it was confirmed that they were here."

"And, where pray tell is the family of Potter?" Asked the Dark Lord.

"Just beyond that door my lord." The Death Eater answered pointing to a door.

"Good, come along Lucius." Voldemort said before demanding his companion to follow.

As the Dark Lord Voldemort and his follower Lucius Malfoy left the Death Eater's point of view, said Death Eater breathed a sigh of relief. Only to receive the Cruciatus when he least expected it.

"God damn it!" The Death Eater roared in pain as Voldemort laughed as he put his wand away and enter the door.

Upon passing through the door the Dark Lord stopped truly appalled at what he saw. Along with some horse-faced woman and boy on their hands and knees, appeared to be a tusk-less walrus on the ground. Quickly; before he could thankfully say anything on the matter and make a fool of himself, Voldemort realized that the walrus was just an over weight man. Ignoring the terrified and shocked expressions on the family before him Voldemort moved to stand before them.

"So you're the family of Harry Potter?" The Dark Lord asked despite already knowing the answer.

"I don't believe it, the boy was telling the truth." The walrus man said. "I told you Petunia we should of just dumped that little freak at the orphanage or better yet the dump so no one else would have to suffer his freakishness!"

"Vernon!" Squeaked the horse-faced woman named Petunia.

"Dad!" Yelled the stunned boy.

"Pardon?" Said a wide-eyed and stunned Dark Lord.

Vernon Dursley was; however, on a roll now and either did not hear his family and Voldemort or did not care. "We should have been harder on the boy with harsher punishments and beatings to keep him from his freakishness and…"

"Excuse me Mr. Muggle" Lord Voldemort interrupted, "but I'm a bit lost, perhaps you should start at the beginning and share with me and my friends how you treated Potter." The Dark Lord said gesturing to the other Death Eaters in the room.

Held at wand point Vernon Dursley; after Voldemort summoned a chair from across the room to sit in, began to tell Voldemort everything. He told him about the day they found Harry at their doorstep, how they had Harry live under their staircase, how they made him work like a house elf and how they beat him. Vernon even shared how he encouraged others to join in like his sister Margie and how he continued; though with difficulty, to make life difficult for his nephew during his summers out of Hogwarts. Unable to help it as he listened Voldemort's grin slowly grew to what he heard. Eventually Vernon's tale ended and Voldemort began to clap.

"I must say Mr. Dursley you do know how to paint a pretty picture, I felt as if I was right there, I'd even go as far as say it's better then listening to Shakespear in the Park, could have used more beatings though." Voldemort calmly said as he continued to slowly give his applause.

"What are you going to do to us?" Cried the large boy.

"Dudley quiet!" Petunia hissed.

"Absolutely nothing young muggle." Lord Voldemort answered as he got up from his chair.

"My lord?" Lucius said as if asking a question.

"It has come to my attention my loyal Death Eaters that we can not use these muggles to get to Potter." Voldemort explained to his followers and seeing some nodding in agreement he continued. "In fact if anything I believe that leaving them alive would be a blow against Potter, so for now on this muggle family along with this Marjorie I've heard so much about, shall be off limits."

A few Death Eaters were in outcry over this. Thankfully it only took a few Cruciatus to be cast to rein them all in.

"Now come my Death Eaters the shows over, we're leaving." Voldemort said.

"Ah, thank you?" The walrus man Vernon said.

Now ignoring the muggle family Voldemort turned towards his disgraced Death Eater. "Now Lucius reward the muggle, for I have been entertained." The Dark Lord commanded before he and the rest of his Death Eaters apparited out of the house.

Though clearly displeased with the order Lucius Malfoy walked up to the still kneeling muggle and reached into his pocket. He then pulled out a hand full of gold coins and began to flick them off his hand with his thumb on to the ground in front of Mr. Dursley before he too apparited out of the muggle's house.

* * *

Funny right? Don't forget to review!


End file.
